


Unbreakable

by Ethan_SN



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan_SN/pseuds/Ethan_SN
Summary: Derek and Chloe have been together for years now, and they're both adults. Lauren and Kit even let them share a *room*, and they've both agreed that they're ready to go all the way. However, ever the overprotective boyfriend, Derek isn't quite sure Chloe can handle it...And she's absolutely sure she can.





	Unbreakable

Derek’s nostrils flared as he examined the unfamiliar woods before us, his green eyes glimmering in the fading light of dusk. He’d let me cut his hair into a crew cut shortly after getting away from the Edison Group, but it had been so long since he’d let me touch the top again that he had to pull it into a messy bun atop his head. I’d been pretty reluctant to admit that it was cute, at least on him- and me and Derek both liked how much it bothered my aunt. He caught my eye, feeling me examining his face, and gave a small, crooked smile. He was so beautiful it took my breath away.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked in his deep voice.

“Because I like you,” I said, turning to face him as we walked, our hands still clasped.

“You  _ like _ me,” he repeated under his breath, amused. “Good to know, I had my doubts,”

“Oh, I know,” I said with a smile of my own. “I like the chase,”

A predatory gleam went into his eyes, his expression still playful and flirtatious. “Oh,” he said seductively. “I know.”

I giggled, then sighed as I saw the muscles in his arm ripple, his hand surging slightly away from me with the power of the spasm. “Tag is going to have to wait, baby,”

“Yeah,” he said, leading me to the side, to a clearing. “This’ll have to do,”

“We should start checking the woods before we rent the houses,” I muttered. We’d been walking for, like, twenty minutes. He shrugged, then pulled his shirt off. He’d been working out more, as of late, as his abs had gone from faint and impressive to  _ sexy _ and almost unreal. I hugged him gently, feeling his pec against my cheek. I’d thankfully grown three more inches in the few years we’d known each other, and I now stood a whopping 5’3 compared to his 6’3. My head came to his collarbone. He kissed the top of my head, hugging me back, kicking his shoes off. I unbuttoned his jeans and they fell down. He stepped out of them, then tugged off his boxers. After many awkward times of me trying to pull his boxers off his wolf form, he’d finally decided the sight of his flaccid human penis wouldn’t be too scarring for me to see. He dropped to his knees, readying himself for the Change. I kneeled beside him, thumbing his palm with one hand, rubbing his back with the other, peppering the side of his head with little kisses. As the transformation began, I cooed softly to him, comforting him. Once, I’d been sure it didn’t do much; he’d told me, though, that having me there made all the difference. He’d rather Change alone than with Simon or Kit.

I sat back on my butt while Derek, now in wolf form, collapsed onto his side to recover for a moment. He grunted quietly at me, and I outstretched my foot, rubbing his belly gently. Once, he’d been opposed to being pet. After a bit, he got to his feet and stood in front of me. I kissed his snout, scratching him behind the ears. He lay his head on my shoulder, and I rubbed my cheek against his soft black fur. He nibbled softly on my ear, tickling me with his teeth, and I giggled and lay back. He stood over me, looking happily down at me. He made a low, happy grunt.  _ Run? _ I nodded, and he backed up, letting me get to my feet. I darted away from him, as fast as I could, weaving through trees and bushes, taking advantage of my small frame. I swung with tree branches (but didn’t climb; he’d decided that was cheating). With all our practice, I’d gotten much better at avoiding him for longer, even as he got better at tracking. It would come in handy if we ever got ourselves into another situation like we had with Liam and Ramon.

Eventually, though, he did catch me, closing his jaw gently around my shin. Still, I stumbled and fell, bopping my head on a tree root. Derek nudged me, whining a soft apology. “Bully,” I said, and he gave his strange, wolfish grin. I kissed his nose, and reflexively, he licked it. I bopped it softly with a finger, and again, he licked it. He made another grunt-  _ run? _ I nodded, and he darted away. He tried a lot less- I was not blessed with wolf hearing and scent. Still, it was a challenge (for me, anyway) and he got more exercise out of it. I did eventually catch up to him, and then we made our way back to the clearing. I comforted him through the Change back, and he collapsed on his side again, this time facing away from me. I poked him in the rear, and he grinned, pulling away from me. “Nice ass,” I said.

“Not so bad yourself,” he replied. I hooked my arm under his, stroking his sweat-soaked chest, holding him.

“Big spoon,” I said brightly.

“Mmm,” he said. I kissed his face, then pulled him gently onto his back. He looked up at me.

“You’re nakey,” I said. He gave an amused smile.

“Mhm,” he said. I kissed his nose, and he closed his eyes. “You’re pretty,”

“Thank you,” I giggled out, kissing him on the lips deeply, slowly, tenderly. His tongue teased mine, and his hands found their way under my shirt, to my waist. I felt a stirring in my lower abdomen, and moaned happily against him.

“I’m tired, baby,” he whispered softly.

“That’s okay,” I said, rubbing my thumb against his chest. We were both adults, now, and we’d been together for- what, three years? We’d had a talk about how we were ready, now, though he was still so tentative with me, as if taking me was some big favor I was doing for him that he didn’t deserve. I didn’t know how to make him understand that I wanted him, too- wanted him  _ so _ much. I looked down and saw that he'd come to attention down below.  _ Not too tired, it seems _ . I straddled his waist, and he inhaled slowly, eyes lighting up, though he still looked- reluctant. I moved my hips enticingly, and his hands closed around my hips tightly. “I don’t mind doing the work,”

He quirked a brow, watching me move on top of him. I pulled my shirt up, and the back of his head hit the ground, his eyes glued to my chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” I said, undoing my bra. The warm summer air prickled my skin, and his excited attention made my nipples harden. His hands easily pulled down my pajama bottoms and panties, and I pushed them down my legs. He eyed the downy honey-red curls, jaw working. His cock strained upward, only a few millimeters away. I gently rubbed against him. I smiled with pride as his eyes rolled back and a low groan escaped his pink lips.

“Fuck, Chloe,”

“That’s the general idea,” I murmured. I grabbed his strong arms and pulled them tightly around him, urging his body upwards. His forehead rested on mine. “You gotta get me ready first, though,”

“Mmm,” he said, and kissed me deeply. One hand kneaded my butt, fingers brushing tantalizingly close to the core of me several times, and he slapped me a few times; gently, at first, but as I cooed in approval, the strikes began to smart a little more each time, and I felt my admittedly modest posterior jiggle in response to his administrations. Meanwhile, his other hand was roaming my body; tickling up my spine, touching my face, teasing the valley over my sternum, down my belly. They dipped in between my legs, his fingers a whisper against my thighs, and I felt my mind turn to putty as the giddy anticipation gave way to need, soft and sweet at first. Then, two of his fingers just barely brushed over my lips, and I shuddered. He continued like that, making me ever wetter, making that need turn hungry and desperate, making my body light on fire. I shuddered as he kissed me deeper, his tongue taking over my mouth. He seemed to be growing impatient, but though I was ready, he wasn’t quite done teasing me yet. He finally dipped a finger into the hot pool of my arousal, moving painstakingly close to my clit before swirling softly around my tight entrance. He smacked my ass so hard I gasped into his mouth, shivering from the pain and the pleasure. He squeezed, and I moaned. He bit my lip, softly, gently grinding his teeth in. I bit him back. “Are you ready baby?” he muttered against my lips. Desperately, I nodded, and he lay back. My body felt cold without his heat. I got to my knees again, and he steadied himself beneath me. I didn’t feel nervous or worried, like I’d expected- only ready, and so, so happy. I looked into Derek’s shimmering green eyes and smiled as brightly as I could. A dreamy, far-off look overtook the aching need in his eyes, and I slid down onto him, feeling his rock hard cock part my lips, stretch me open, slide right through my hymen. It didn’t hurt, but it was so- strange. I felt my jaw go slack, my eyes roll back. I felt deliciously full, entirely had.

“Derek,” I moaned. “Oh, God, I love it,”

He only managed a loud and shaky growl. I struggled to focus on his face. His teeth were clenched, his eyes glazed over with an angry, needy lusy, half-lidded with arousal. I took both of his hands in mine, and he squeezed them tightly. Experimentally, I rolled my hips, and bounced, using Derek’s arms and the ground for leverage, until I found out what I liked, and what he liked, and what we  _ both _ liked, and what not to do. That intense, sexy expression never left his perfect face. I’d been riding him for a good ten minutes when one of his hands slipped free to play with my clit. My movements grew shaky, and my breath grew shallow, until I exploded around him, feeling my insides melt around his thick cock. I spasmed against him a few times, hearing the lewd, high-pitched noises coming out of myself.  _ What a slut _ , I thought to myself, and to my surprise- that was  _ hot _ . “Oh, I love you so much, baby,”

“I love you, too,” he said breathlessly, head falling back as he enjoyed the feeling of my orgasm.

“Your turn,” I whimpered, pulling him close. “Fuck me hard- make me scream,”

He growled again, forehead on mine, the tip of his nose touching the tip of mine. He was breathing heavy and slow. He liked the feel and sight of me riding him, but I wasn’t getting him close. Exhilaration flooded me at the thought of him  _ taking _ exactly what he needed. “Chloe…” he said, his voice a reluctant warning. He wanted to, but he was worried about me. My heart softened.

“I’m not going to break,” I whispered. “Though it’d be hot if you pretend I might,” In response, he only growled again. I’d never get tired of hearing that. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. “I want you to slam into my dripping wet, quaking pussy,” I whispered. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered slightly. I kept kissing him in between my words. “I want you hold me so tight I can barely breathe; I want you to fucking pound me, Derek. I want you to make a hungry little cumslut desperate for your cock,”

“Chloe,” he growled, voice guttural and animalistic. I could tell it took every last ounce of strength in his large, heaving body not to do exactly what I was asking for- and that was a  _ lot _ of strength. “Are you sure?”

I whimpered and rolled my hips again. “I’m absolutely sure, baby,”

As if a giant floodgate had toppled, his abdomen shot forward, his arms tightening around my waist, pulling my bare chest against him. Excitedly, I cooed, as he shifted us, lightening fast; I was still on his lap, in his arms, but he was sitting up and he had a lot more leverage. His cock was still throbbing inside of my pussy, having sat there unattended to for our entire conversation, and my contented pussy came back to life around him, delighted to be awoken for another round. He kissed my face sloppily, trailing over my jaw, down my throat, suckling on the skin. One hand found its way to my breast, kneading it almost painfully, sure to pay enough attention to my nipple to keep it pleasurable. He rocked his hips back and forth in slow, fluid motions, almost pulling all the way out of me before sliding all the way home with a heavy clap. I let my head fall back as my eyes rolled back; he was so much  _ better _ at it than I was. Soon, he grew restless again, and gently set me on the ground. I wrapped my legs around his hips, my arms still around his shoulders, his still tightly holding me to him. He bent down a bit to continue to pepper my face in hungry kisses. He pounded into me, faster, harder, growling and snarling against my skin. I couldn’t think any more; all I could focus on was the feel of him slamming in and out of me, holding me in place, making those aggressive noises against my skin. My body was on fire, between the arousal, the summer air, and the ever-present impossible heat wafting from his body. I made desperate noises, trying to beg him for more and be as sexy as I could be but unable to think of words, and listened to the lewd wet sounds of our love-making. At some point, I realized my tongue was almost out of my gaping mouth, drool inching its way down my cheek. His grunts grew desperate, shakier, and anticipation of  _ his _ orgasm had me inching surprisingly close to a second one of my own.

“Are you close?” I managed, eventually. He gave a single, curt nod. I wiggled one hand down to circle my clit like he had before. “Good,” I gasped. “Pump me full,”

He moaned, loud, high. It pushed me over the edge, and my back arched into him. I struggled to keep my hand in place, my finger working, but luckily, his body gave me little choice. My clenching must have sent him over the edge, too, because his torso half-collapsed into me, his hips growing sporadic, and sloppy, and he thrust a bit too hard as several warm ropes let loose inside of me, filling me, spilling out around him. He moaned and groaned and gasped into my ear. “Perfect, baby,” he cooed.

“Yes,” I whined. “I love you,”

“I love you, too,” he managed. He relaxed against me as my body slowly recovered. I could still feel him inside me, still feel his seed slowly bubbling out onto the ground below. I’d lay there like that forever, if I could.

“Perfect,” I repeated. He blinked several times, trying not to pass out with his cheek on my forehead. Reluctantly, he pulled out of me. Half of his cum spilled out, and I shivered at the sensation. His head found its way to lay on the valley between my small breasts, closing his eyes. Tenderly, he gave my chest a slow, lazy, sloppy kiss, then another, then another. “Mmm,”

His hands gently stroked my hips. “Let’s stay here forever,” he muttered.

“Yes,” I agreed. He smirked.

A silence settled over us that lasted a long time. Right when I was going to ask if he was asleep, he spoke. “Did you like it?” he asked in a quiet, hopeful voice.

“So much,” I said.

“Good,” he said.

Eventually, we got dressed (much to my pleasure, the cum inside me stayed relatively put, and I felt it delightedly as I walked) and went inside, laying naked together again on our shared bed, my head tucked against his neck, clinging to him, and he held me close.

“You have to fuck me everyday, now,” I whispered softly. “I’m addicted. I’ll never get enough,”

He smirked. “Only once a day?”

I giggled softly. “All day. Every day. Only stopping to eat and sleep, and- occasionally- spend time with our loved ones,”

“Fuck our loved ones,” he muttered. “Who needs ‘em?”

I giggled again, then kissed him several times tenderly on the mouth. “Lovely,”

He yawned loudly, his eyes watering. “God, I’m exhausted,”

I kissed his jaw. “Goodnight, baby,”

“Goodnight, beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
